Club Babylon
by dtav
Summary: Alice has a vision about Edward's mate so Edward goes to Club Babylon to find him. Who does his mate turn out to be? None other than Brian Kinney himself! How will Edward tame the wild beast and claim him as his own. Written for Dilmn8's Birthday!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Sorry! Forgot to put this up the first time I posted! This is a little ditty written for Dilmn8's Birthday. Many thanks to OCDJen for prereading this for me at the very last minute be cause I am such a procrastinator! Since I waited til the last minute, this is unbeta'd so I apologize for any mistakes. **

**Happy Birthday, Dillon! Hope you enjoy!**

Club Babylon. I couldn't believe I was really here, but this was the club that Alice saw in her vision, so I really had no choice. Standing there on the street corner, I watched the various guys go in and out of the club. Shaking my head, I decided to just walk away when I heard Alice's thoughts in my head.

"_No, no, no, Edward. You turn right back around and go in, now!'_

"Ow, Alice, could you not scream your thoughts? And what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were back at the house?" I said low enough so no humans could hear me, but loud enough so Alice could.

'_I followed you to make sure you went in as I had a funny feeling you would chicken out when you got here. You know what the vision was about, Edward. Your mate is going to be here tonight. You have got to meet him!'_

"Alice, the screaming." I said grabbing my head.

'_Sorry, Edward. Just go inside and I will leave you alone.' She promised._

"Okay." I whispered. "I'm going in."

Turning around, I headed to the back of the line. As I was walking by, the bouncer waved me over and gestured for me to go in.

"Someone as gorgeous as you doesn't have to wait on line." He said while smirking at me.

Smiling back, I made my up the stairs and into the club. Once inside it was dark, but my vampire vision allowed me to see quite clearly. The place was full of hot sweaty men all gyrating on the day floor to the gay thumpa thumpa beat of the music. Having never been in a club like this before, it was quite an experience.

Until Alice's vision, I had never really entertained the notion of my mate being a male. Throughout my ninety years of being a vampire, I never thought it strange that I didn't find anyone to be with. Alice had Jasper, Emmett had Rosalie, and Carlisle had Esme. Me, I was always alone. Sure, I had been with both men and women over the years, but never a human. I was pulled from my musings by someone yanking on my arm.

"Come on handsome." The person yelling was a cute guy in cutoff shorts and a white wife beater. "Come dance with me." He continued, pulling on my arm. _What I wouldn't give to sink my cock into that ass. _He thought_._

"No way, I mean, no thanks." I said pulling myself free. _I had to remember to block the voices in here or I would end up getting myself in trouble. _"I'm meeting someone here."

"We're all meeting someone here." He said smirking.

"Guess that's true, but this is an arranged meeting." I stated.

"No harm, no foul." He said while backing away with his hands in the air.

Turning, I made my way through the crowd on my way to the bar. Along the way I was assaulted by all the sounds and smells of the club. The smell of sweat, musk and semen hung heavy in the air. The back room of this place was legendary, and I knew that as I got closer to it, the smells would get stronger. Continuing working my way through the crowd, I was practically molested. Hands grabbed my ass and rubbed my back as I walked by. One guy even tried to grab my cock, but I grabbed his hand before he got too close. Giving him a look which he flinched away from, I let go of his hand and continued to the bar. The bar was an important part of Alice's vision, as that's where my mate would find me.

Once I arrived there, I ordered myself a drink. Hopefully, it would help calm my nerves as I was nervous as anything. Since I was putting all of my effort into blocking everyone's thoughts, I was a little distracted and didn't realize someone had come up behind me.

"You new here?" He asked. Fuck, that voice was sexy.

Snapping my head up, I opened my eyes and met his gaze in the mirror. This was him, I knew it the minute I saw him. Damn, he was gorgeous. He was tall, matching my 6'1", and lean. Brown hair and hazel eyes, and he smelled edible. He looked exactly as Alice had described him. I felt my mouth fill with venom and it took all my energy to control myself from sinking my teeth into his neck.

"Yes." I answered. "It's my first time."

He broke out into a big smile. "I thought so. If you had been here before, I definitely would have noticed." He pressed himself against my back and I could feel his rock hard cock against my ass.

The bartender picked that moment to bring me my drink. I motioned for him to get my companion whatever he wanted.

"Jim Beam." He said in his sexy voice. 'Make it a double." He pressed himself more firmly against me and put his hands on the bar on either side of me. Caressing my neck with his lips, he whispered, "You alone?"

I leaned my head back on his shoulder to give him better access. "Yes. I'm here alone."

"I can change that." He said while placing a kiss on my neck. The bartender cleared his throat to get our attention, and handed my companion his drink.

"Thanks, Tom." My companion said.

"You're welcome, Brian." Tom, the bartender, answered.

So I was right, this was Brian. This was my Brian. Fuck, I couldn't believe it. I had finally found my mate, and he was an alpha male if I ever saw one. So was I, so I was curious to see how this would pan out.

He downed his drink and put his empty glass on the bar. "Want to dance?" He said smirking at me in the mirror.

Nodding my head, I finished my drink and took his outstretched hand. He led me to the middle of the dance floor, and pulled me close to him. Wrapping my hands around his neck, I moved my body closer to him as he gripped my hips.

"My name's Brian, Brian Kinney."

"Hi Brian. I'm Edward Cullen."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Edward." Said the spider to the fly. Little did he know I was the spider in this group.

"The pleasure is all mine, Brian."

We continued dancing together for what seemed like hours. The music changed, and people came and went, but we kept dancing locked in our own little world. I don't think we took our eyes off of each other once the whole night. The song we were currently dancing to had a little bit of a slower beat, so we had our bodies pressed tightly together. He was my height, so his hard cock was rubbing up against mine. I groaned in pleasure and crashed my lips onto his. He started gyrating his hips giving me the friction I so desperately craved.

"Let's go to the back room." He said while licking my earlobe and pressing kisses to my lips.

"Lead the way." I said. The back room at Babylon wasn't where I wanted to have my first experience with my mate, but I didn't think I could hold out any longer. His scent was killing me, keeping my cock hard and my mouth full of venom. If I didn't find some kind of release soon, it was going to be dangerous.

'_Don't do it, Edward! _Alice screamed in my head.

"What the fuck, Alice!" I yelled grabbing my head.

Brian turned around and grabbed me by the shoulders. "You okay, Edward?"

I dropped my hands to my sides and looked at him. "Yes, I'm fine. Just the beginning of a headache, you know, from the music being so loud."

"We can leave and go to my place if you want." He offered.

'_Great idea! Take him up on it.' _Alice said in a gentler tone.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." Looking around, I tried to spot Alice. She had to be close to break through my barrier the way she did.

'_You'll never find me so give it up. Listen, go to his place. If you go to the back room, you'll be there when a fight breaks out between two twinks. There will be bloodshed, and you will lose control exposing yourself to everyone. Do you want that to happen?'_

"No, Alice of course not." I whispered. Even though vampires were out and about in the world, we didn't go around flaunting ourselves. I didn't want Brian to find out what I was in the back room of a Club; I wanted to tell him myself.

"Come on." Brian said grabbing my hand. "My jeep is parked over here."

"Actually, I have my car here. Maybe I should just follow you to your place."

"If you want. Where are you parked?"

Pointing across the street, Brian let out a whistle when he followed my finger and set his eyes on my Aston Martin.

"Shit! That's yours?"

"Yes. Want to ride with me?"

"Fuck yeah!"

Heading to my car, I opened the passenger door and waited for Brian to sit. Heading around the back of the car to the driver's side, I heard Alice chuckle.

"Oh, Edward." She said giggling. "I didn't realize you were such the romantic."

Turning my head, I could see Alice's silhouette across the street near the alley.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me Alice." I whispered. Getting in the car, I asked Brian for directions and headed towards his loft.

During the drive, Brian asked a lot of questions about what I did for a living; worked for my father's law firm, which was true. What I didn't tell him was that it was a law firm fully staffed by vampires, like myself. He wanted to know how was I able to afford the car so I told him I got good bonuses. He wanted to know where I lived; on an estate in West Virginia about fifteen minutes outside of Pittsburgh. He wanted to know why I was still single if I had so much going for me so I told him the truth. That I was waiting to meet that special guy that was made just for me. Until then, I was content to play the field. Luckily, he didn't ask me if I thought he was the guy. I would have had to tell him yes.

Arriving at his loft, I parked the car and followed Brian to the front door. We headed up to the top floor in the elevator, and I just couldn't keep my hands off of him. By the time we reached his floor, I had his shirt unbuttoned and half off his shoulders. He chuckled and pulled me out of the elevator. Once we made it inside, I pushed him up against the door, kissed him senseless and unbuttoned his pants groaning when his cock sprung out at me because he was going commando.

"Easier access that way." Brian said with a laugh while taking his shirt off. Throwing it on the floor, he pulled me to him in a deep kiss. He thrusted his hips against me and his hard cock rubbed against mine. "Too many clothes." He moaned at me.

"Agreed." I said stripping both of us at vampire speed and pulling his luscious body close against me. I moaned feeling his skin against mine and started kissing him passionately. It took me a minute to realize that Brian was not responding to me. Pulling my head back, I saw him looking at me incredulously. "What's wrong?" I asked innocently.

"What the fuck was that?" Brian screamed at me while pushing me away.

"What are you talking about?" I said backing away.

He motioned between us. "This! You had us both undressed in seconds! How can any human be so fast?" He asked. His eyes widened as realization dawned on him. "You're..you're..Fuck! Shit!" He turned tail and ran towards his bedroom.

Of course I made it there in front of him and grabbed him when he turned to flee. "Brian, calm down, please." I said.

Brian kept trying to pull away from me. "No! NO! I don't want to die! Please let me go!" He shouted as he continued to struggle.

It killed me to see him this terrified and to know that I was the one that caused it.

"Baby please calm down. I am not going to hurt you. I promise." I said still holding on to his struggling body.

"I don't believe you. Why should I believe you?" He asked his eyes still filled with terror.

"Because I am telling you the truth. If I was going to hurt you I would have done so already." Pulling him closer to me, I hugged his struggling body as I ran my fingers through his hair and up and down his back trying to calm him down. Alice was going to kill me cause I had fucked this up royally.

His body continued trembling but he stopped struggling. "What do you want with me then?"

Here was the moment of truth. How did I explain to him that he was my mate when I just scared the shit out of him? "It's kind of a long story. Did you want to sit and maybe have something to drink?"

He nodded. I went to the kitchen and searched the cabinets until I found the a bottle of Jim Beam. Grabbing two glasses, I poured us each a shot and headed to the couch where Brian was sitting.

Pouring us each a glass, I handed him his. "Bottoms up!" Downing my drink, I turned to him. His glass was empty and he was looking at me with terror in his eyes. He was as far away from me on the couch as he could possibly get. Putting my glass down on his coffee table, I turned my body to face his.

"How much do you know about vampires?" I asked nervously.

"So you are? Really?" He said pushing himself further away from me into the couch.

"Yes, I am." I answered honestly. "Please don't run!" I begged as he started to get up from the couch. "I promise you I will not hurt you." Brian settled back down onto the couch.

"So, what do you know about vampires?" I asked again.

"Not much. I haven't really had any contact with them, that I know of that is. All I know is that they are fast, strong, they can go out in sunlight and they like to drink human blood." He responded in a trembling voice.

"Those are all true, but the majority of vampires don't drink human blood anymore, not with all the synthetics on the market. Also, those who do don't usually kill the ones they feed on. Some humans offer themselves up willingly to be fed off of. There are clubs for that you know." He was looking at me like I was crazy but I was okay with that. At least he wasn't trying to run away from me like before.

"The other things you should know about vampires is that they mate for life, or unlife I guess." Looking down at my hands, which were curled up in my lap, I waited for his reaction.

"You mean they hook up with one person for hundreds of years?" Nodding, I looked up at him.

"That sucks, man. To be stuck with one person your whole life? I'd never do that, wouldn't be able to." He said while shaking his head. Meanwhile, my heart was breaking inside at his words. If I couldn't convince him of the importance of this, then I was going to lose him and be alone for I would never be able to forget him and be with someone else.

"It's really not that bad. I mean, once you find your mate, you feel complete. You spend eternity together and it goes by in a flash. The love and passion and enthusiasm for life that you share with your mate is unbelievable. Really." I said earnestly trying to convince him to give me a chance.

"Well that sounds nice and all, but I'm really not interested." He said as he got up and walked to the fridge taking out a bottle of water. "Want one?" He motioned to me.

Nodding, I got up and walked over to the fridge taking the water and downing it in one go to hide my disappointment at his words. "You're really not interested? At all?" I asked.

"Not in a long term relationship, not even a little bit." He stated truthfully. "I'll fuck you if you want though. I always wanted to know what it would be like to fuck a vampire and you're pretty hot." He said with a big grin.

While I was glad that he wasn't terrified of me anymore, I was crushed that he didn't seem to want me enough to even try a relationship with me. So, what do I do now? Do I fuck him and at least have the memory, or do I walk away and have nothing but my pride? My pride wouldn't keep me warm at night, but maybe the memories of our encounter would.

Smiling back at him, I moved closer to him pinning him against the counter with my hands on either side of him. "I may not be able to convince you with my words, but maybe I can convince you with my body." I said while kissing his neck.

He tilted his head and leaned back over the counter exposing his neck and chest to me. "You get one shot." He said. "You'd better make the most of it."

Continuing to kiss down his neck, I sucked one of his nipples into my mouth and was rewarded with a moan. "You're cold." He said continuing to moan.

Smiling, I pressed myself up against him so he could feel my hardness as I continued to work his nipple with my mouth. I could feel his warm arousal against my thigh. "I know." His nipples tightened up whether from cold or desire; I didn't know and didn't care. All I cared about was having him in my arms even for just one night. He brought his hands up and fisted them in my hair pulling me closer to him. I continued working his nipple with my mouth as I tweaked the other with my hand. His moans continued as he started thrusting his hips against mine.

Pulling my mouth away from his nipple, I knelt down and kissed my way down his abdomen until I reached his cock. It was long, hard, and dripping. The scent of his arousal was overpowering and my mouth filled with venom again. Swallowing it down, I licked the head of his cock.

"Fuck!" Brian yelled while throwing his head back. Smiling again, I sucked him in all the way. Since I didn't have to worry about breathing, I was able to keep his cock down my throat as I sucked and licked him while squeezing his balls gently. His hands tightened in my hair and he started thrusting into my mouth erratically.

"Stop!" He yelled pulling my head off of him. "I don't want to cum in your mouth; I want to cum in your ass." He said while smirking at me.

This was going to be interesting. "Oh really?" I said smirking at him. "You're a top?"

"Of course." He scoffed. "What else?"

"I'm a top too." I said laughing as his eyes opened wide.

"So, what do we do?" He asked while caressing my sides with his hand.

"We switch. I'll let you go first." Kissing his neck, I rubbed my arousal against his desperate for some form of friction.

"Okay, but first I need to do something." He said dropping to his knees and taking me into his mouth. The feel of his warm mouth on my cold cock was like nothing I ever felt before and it took everything in me not to cum. Looking down at him, I ran my fingers through his hair as he bobbed up and down on my cock while massaging my balls. He slid one finger to my entrance and pressed down sending thrills of pleasure through me. Taking his mouth off my cock, he licked his fingers lubricating them. Taking me back into his mouth, he slid two of his fingers back to my entrance, and pushed them inside. Throwing my head back in pleasure, I relished in the warmth of his fingers as they slid in and out of me. He started sucking me in deeper, and when he swallowed around me he twisted his fingers in a certain way and hit that spot inside of me that caused my orgasm to rip through me. Cumming hard, I shot stream after stream down his warm throat as his fingers continued to work me. Pulling his fingers out, he let me slip from his mouth as he sat back on his heels.

"Damn, that was cold!" He said laughing up at me. "But good."

Grabbing his hands, I pulled him up to me and planted a big kiss on his lips. "That was amazing, thank you." Rubbing my already hardened cock against him, I continued to work his mouth. He pulled back from me and looked down. "Already ready for another round?" He said smiling, and I nodded in response. "That must be that vampire stamina I've heard so much about. Let's go."

Grabbing my hand, he pulled me to the bedroom and threw me on the bed. "I want to look at you when I fuck you." He said positioning himself between my legs. "Is that okay?"

"Definitely." And it was. I wanted to see his face as he fucked me and as he came in case this was the only time I got to experience this with him.

He leaned over to his bedside table and took out the lube. He squirted some on his hand and wet his fingers and his cock. Watching him stroke himself caused my cock to harden even further. Reaching my hand out, I put it over his and we stroked him together. He took his hand away, and plunged two fingers into me working me to prepare me for him. I continued stroking him as we gazed at each other. With my eyes, I tried to convey all of my feelings for him so he would know how treasured and loved he was. He broke away from my stare and pulled his fingers out of me.

"You're ready." He said grabbing his cock and positioning it at my entrance. I lifted my legs up to my chest and held them there with my hands. Brian looked down at me with his eyes full of lust. He pushed inside of me slowly bracing his arms on my legs. He closed his eyes and moaned as he felt my coldness surround him.

"I can't believe how good that feels, the cold. I didn't think it would." He whispered as he slowly started to thrust in and out of me.

The warmth of his cock felt like fire in me. For the first time ever, I felt complete. Being connected to my mate solidified me and brought me complete and utter satisfaction and peace. Losing him after this was going to be the hardest thing I have ever been through, the change included.

I was brought out of my reverie by Brian wrapping his hand around my cock suddenly, squeezing hard at the base and then releasing slightly to slide up and cup the tip, palming it with a circular motion. At the same time, he leaned forward and took one of my nipples into his mouth, licking it several times before sucking it almost harshly.

I felt an explosion of heat flood through me and I had to close my eyes as the pleasure was so great. "Open your eyes." Brian whispered. "I need to see them.

He started stroking my cock in rhythm with his thrusts. Our moans filled the air as we both luxuriated in the pleasure we were giving each other. How I was ever going to walk away from this, I didn't know. If my mate had been a vampire, all it would have taken was one look in each other's eyes and we would have been done, together for eternity.

Brian pulled almost all the way out and then thrusted back home, deeper than before. I cried out and arched my back. Lifting myself up on my elbows, I pressed a bruising kiss to Brian's lips. He was mine, and I wasn't going to let him forget it. His fingernails dug into my hips as he tried to keep control. He kept up his bruising pace, both thrusting in and out of me and stroking my cock. I began to rock with him, shaking and shivering as the pleasure built within me. My release was imminent, and from the sounds Brian was making, I knew his was too.

Losing control completely, I reached up and sank my teeth into Brian's neck, drinking and luxuriating in his delicious taste as his warm blood filled my mouth.

Brian cursed and came, tightening his grip on my aching cock, sending the world's most brilliant orgasm ripping through me. The intensity was magnified by the heat of Brian's cum filling me. My cock pulsed in Brian's hand as I came all over his hand and my stomach. I pulled my teeth from his neck and licked the wound to seal it. Lying back on the bed, I wrapped my arms around Brian's back and held him tight.

"Fuck! Did you use magic or something because that was like nothing I've ever experienced before." He said while lifting himself up from my chest.

"No. It's just us, the connection we have." I answered.

Rubbing at his neck, realization dawned on him. "You fucking bit me!" He yelled.

"I know and I'm sorry but it was the heat of the moment and…" I was cut off by his lips crashing against mine.

"Will it always be this good?" He asked when he came up for air.

"No." I smiled at the disappointment that flooded his face. "It'll be even better." He looked at me for a moment and then he broke out into a big smile.

"And I'll always be young and beautiful?" He asked seriously.

"You'll always be young and beautiful, and mine." I said firmly.

"Okay, then, let's do it." Brian said with a tremor in his voice.

"Are you sure?" If I had a heart, it would be racing a mile a minute right now.

"Positive." Pulling himself out of me he flipped over onto his back with me on top. "Can you fuck me first?" He asked. "I want to know, just once what it would feel like with me human."

"Your wish is my command." I said grinning madly as took what was mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here's another birthday one shot that didn't want to stay a one shot. So many of you PM'd me to continue this story to give you some resolution, so here it is. Not sure how many more chapters there will be after this one, maybe only two or three, we'll see. Anyway, big thanks to my prereader, OCDJen, for always steering me in the right direction, and to my beta, who still wants to stay anonymous for now. Hope you enjoy, especially you Dillon since this was written for you to begin with!**

"_Will it always be this good?" he asked when he came up for air. _

"_No," I smiled at the disappointment that flooded his face. "It'll be even better." He looked at me for a moment and then he broke out into a big smile. _

"_And I'll always be young and beautiful?" he asked seriously. _

"_You'll always be young and beautiful, and mine," I said firmly. _

"_Okay, then, let's do it," Brian said with a tremor in his voice. _

"_Are you sure?" If I had a heart, it would be racing a mile a minute right now. _

"_Positive." Pulling himself out of me he flipped over onto his back with me on top. "Can you fuck me first?" he asked. "I want to know, just once, what it would feel like with me human." _

"_Your wish is my command." I said grinning madly as I took what was mine. _

Chapter Two

Rolling on top of him on the bed, I pressed my lips to his. I could feel the warmth of his body soaking into mine and the beat of his heart against my chest. The smell of our earlier climaxes hung in the air and was too distracting for me. Breaking apart from the kiss, I jumped up off of the bed pulling Brian with me.

"Let's go take a shower and get cleaned up a bit before we move on to Round Two of the fuck fest."

"I don't need any recovery time. Do you?" he said with a smirk.

Ah, he was so naive. "No, vampires don't require any recovery time at all. I just feel the need to get cleaned up a bit is all."

"Okay, sounds good. Follow me." He moved in front of me in all his naked glory and I enjoyed the view of his perfectly muscled back and ass as he went by. The thought that this perfection would be mine for all eternity was so overwhelming that I had to close my eyes against the force of emotions that ran through me. My mouth began to fill with venom as I remembered the taste of his blood on my tongue. My cock hardened at the thought of being inside him and feeling his warmth pulsing all around me.

"I think we need to make that shower a cold one, yeah?" Brian said chuckling at me.

Opening my eyes, I was greeted by the sight of him still completely naked and lounging against the bathroom door. The steam from the shower was already starting to seep out of the bathroom.

"No, no cold shower is necessary. I'm just thinking about what I'm going to do to you later." I said while sauntering over to him. "You just wait." Leaning forward, I kissed my way across his jaw and down his neck, sucking gently at the site of his bite. Brian groaned and thrusted his hips at me and I could feel his hard cock rubbing against my thigh.

"They'll be time enough for that later, big guy. Let's go hop in that shower now." Pulling him behind me, I entered his shower closing the door behind him. He immediately pressed himself up against me, grinding his arousal into mine.

"You don't need much recovery time, either. Do you?" I said while kissing his neck and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Normally I don't bounce back this fast, but there is just something about you. My skin feels like it's on fire and all my nerve endings are tingling. I'm horny as hell even though I just came. What is it that you are doing to me?" he asked while placing kisses all over my face and lips.

"That's your body's reaction to the connection between us. It recognizes me as your mate or, as a human would say, soul mate. Now that we've been intimate, the connection is stronger. It will get a lot stronger once I turn you."

"Hmm, I can't wait," Brian said while licking his way down my chest to my nipple, which he gently sucked into his mouth. "I want to do a few things first, if that's okay with you." he said looking at me questioningly.

"Sure, baby, I'll do anything you want." And I would, I would give my life for him if he asked.

"Suck me," he whispered as he continued to lick and suck at my nipple, "You started to before, but then we got distracted and stopped."

Pushing him away from me and up against the wall, I dropped to my knees. The hot water of the shower was cascading down Brian's chest, my head, and shoulders. It didn't matter to me, though, because I didn't need to breathe. Grabbing his cock in my hand and slowly stroking him, I licked the tip, dipping my tongue into his slit, before sucking him all the way in one go.

"Fuck!" Brian yelled fisting his hands in my hair.

Pulling my mouth off his cock and looking up at him, I said, "Soon, baby, soon." I winked at him before sucking him all the way in again. Continuing to work him, I sucked and licked his cock while keeping one hand on his hip to hold him still. My other hand worked between squeezing his balls gently, tugging on them in rhythm with my thrusts, and caressing his cleft. His hands tightened in my hair as he started thrusting his hips, fucking my mouth.

The taste of the precum leaking from his cock was overpowering when combined with the scent of his arousal, and the sounds he was making. My cock was rock hard and I had to fight to prevent my mouth from flooding with venom.

Moving my hand, I slid one finger into my mouth, alongside his cock, to lubricate it. After that, I slid it to his entrance and pressed inside. Brian sucked in a shuddering breath, and increased the pace of his thrusts. It was a good thing I didn't need to breathe, as his cock was so far down my throat, it was blocking my windpipe. Continuing to massage his balls, I pushed another finger into his entrance and curved them looking for his pleasure point.

"Right there!" Brian yelled, as he continued fucking my mouth. I continued thrusting my fingers in and out of him, brushing over his prostate with every stroke. Moving my other hand up his body, I grabbed his nipple and twisted it as I pressed my fingers in him hard.

"Oh, man, fuck," Brian mumbled incoherently as his cock pulsed in my mouth and his cum flooded my throat. His thrusts weakened as he road out his orgasm, but I continued playing with his nipple and pressing against his prostate until he begged me to stop. Letting him slip from my mouth, I slowly removed my hands from his body, and stood up, before kissing him deeply and letting him taste himself. His legs were trembling, and he wrapped his arms around my neck for support.

Breaking away from our kiss, he looked up at me and his face held an expression of amazement. "That was indescribable," he said. "In all my years of fucking, I have never felt anything like that before." Resting his head on my shoulder, he leaned against me and I could feel his heart beating against my chest. I was going to miss that, the feeling of his heart beating, when he was turned. His warmth was another thing I was going to miss. I wish there was some way I could leave him human and still be with him, but I knew that was impossible. The risks were just too great. He had to be turned, I had no choice.

Reaching over to shut off the water, I opened the shower door, grabbed two towels off the rack, and wrapped the two of us up. Brian was still a little unsteady on his feet, so I helped him to the bed. Once he sat down, I took my towel off and dried him as best as I could. When I was done, I laid him down, pulled his towel off and covered him up. He just lay there looking at me. Picking up the towels, I headed into the bathroom to hang them up.

"You're not leaving, are you?" Brian called out.

Heading back into the bedroom, I climbed into the bed and snuggled up against his back. "I'm not going anywhere." I said placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

He pulled my arms around him tighter, and pressed his back flush against my chest. "Good. I'm a little too tired to continue our fuck fest right now, but after a couple of hours rest I'll be raring to go and I just want to make sure you will still be here."

Kissing his cheek again, I reassured him. "I'm yours, Brian. My place is right here with you. I'll still be here when you wake up."

Nodding his head, he smiled at me and closed his eyes. Within minutes, his breathing was slow and regular signaling he had fallen asleep. Slipping out of bed, I made my way into the living room to grab my cell. There was a call I had to make.

"Edward, what's going on?" Alice squealed.

"Alice," I said as soon as she answered. "Everything is fine. Brian knows and is on board with everything, as if you didn't already know."

"That's great, Edward. I'm really happy for you. Did you turn him yet?" she asked.

"No, I haven't done it yet. You would know if I did. He wants to do a few more things as a human before I turn him."

"Things?" she asked, "What things?"

"Private things, Alice. None of your business things," I said laughing at her.

"Oh, I miss out on all the fun!" she said. I could just see her pouting and stomping her foot and I laughed.

"It's not funny, Edward," she said adamantly.

"I know, I know," I said while continuing to laugh. "I want to turn him here, Alice, and then I'll bring him to the house."

"Is that a good idea, Edward? The change starts pretty quickly. Won't his neighbors get suspicious when they hear him screaming?" she asked.

"I guess, it's just that I want us to be alone when I do it, and not in a house full of people."

"What if I arrange for all of us to be out of the house when you do it? This way, you'll have the privacy you need, and you'll be in a safe place for the change to take place."

"It sounds good, and I know you're right. Let me talk to Brian. He's sleeping right now, but I will talk with him when he wakes up and I'll let you know what we are going to do," I stated firmly.

"Okay, whatever you want Edward. I'm just so happy that this worked out for you. You've been waiting for him for a long time now," she said and her joy was evident in her voice.

"Thanks, Alice, I appreciate it. I'll be in touch." Ending the call, I headed back into the bedroom, pulled Brian close to me, and waited for him to wake up.

I spent the hours he slept just watching him and listening to him breathe. Nuzzling my nose into his neck. I breathed in his scent and moaned at the feelings that flooded through me at the thought that he would soon be mine forever. His breathing was changing, signaling me that he would soon awaken. I continued sniffing his neck and his hair, peppering his neck with kisses along the way.

"Do you sniff all your boyfriends like that, or just me?" Brian asked in a sleepy voice.

"Just you baby, you're the only one," I said continuing to kiss him. Rolling him over to face me, I kissed his cheeks, nose and forehead before placing a soft one on his lips.

"Hmm, that's a nice way to wake up," Brian said as he stretched away from me and climbed off the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked, sitting up.

"Just to the bathroom, I'll be right back," he said heading into the bathroom and closing the door.

While waiting for him to come back, I thought about how he would react to the change. It was a painful process, and lasted for almost three days. Alice was right. The house was the best place for it. It was far enough away from civilization so no one would hear him screaming, yes, screaming. That's how painful it was. I don't really remember my own changes that well, it was so long ago.

"Penny for your thoughts," Brian said climbing back into bed.

"Just thinking about the change, and how you're going to react to it, that's all," I said.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, it does hurt for a bit," I replied.

"How long is a bit? And how bad does it hurt?" he said sitting up.

"The change itself lasts about three days. It hurts really badly for almost the whole time." I answered honestly.

"Fuck! I don't know about this Edward. I'm not signing up for three days of pain," he said getting up and pacing around the room.

"I know it sounds bad, Brian, but believe me, you won't even remember it. I was just thinking back, and I don't really remember the pain that much. It was so long ago that it's just a blur. And what's three days of pain when the end result is immortality?"

"What do you remember?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I remember Carlisle biting me, and feeling like my body was on fire. That's the venom spreading through your body, your veins and organs. When the pain stopped, I remember hearing things that I couldn't believe I was hearing! I mean, I could hear the stream gurgling, and it was a mile away!" I said laughing.

"Would it be the same for me?" he asked. I could smell his fear coming off of him in waves. Moving closer to him, I pulled him into my arms.

"Yes, it will be. It will hurt in the beginning, but when it's over, it will be like nothing you ever imagined. Your senses will all be that much stronger, and physically, you'll be stronger and faster as well."

"What about my business? My loft? My friends? What happens to everything?" It was dawning on Brian, finally, that this was a life changing event, and his concern was showing itself.

"That's up to you, Brian. You can still work, as long as you don't go in on sunny days. As for your loft, you can keep it. We can live here if you want. You can still keep your friends as well. But, you can't do any of these things in the beginning. You won't have any control over yourself or your hunger so it wouldn't be safe for you to be around any humans. Maybe you can take a vacation, work from home for a bit and just go in at night when no one is around?" I suggested.

"Maybe, my friend Ted and my assistant Cynthia can handle day to day stuff, but I'm the one the clients do want to meet with. I don't know about this Edward. My business is something I've worked really hard for my whole life and I don't want to just throw it all away," he said pulling himself out of my arms.

"Why don't you sell it then? You don't need to work as I have more than enough money for the both of us. We could travel, see the world together. Then, when enough time has passed, you can come back and resume your friendships."

"I guess I could do that. Traveling the world has always been something I've wanted to do. Let me think on it, okay? I mean, I don't have to let you know right now, do I?" he asked nervously.

If I had a heart, it would be breaking at this very moment, but I sucked it up and gave him the answer he wanted to hear. "No, of course you don't. You take all the time you need to think about it. It is a life changing event, and I want you to be sure."

"Thanks, Edward," he said smiling, and I could hear the relief in his voice.

"Anytime, Brian," I said, gathering up my clothes.

"Where are you going?" he asked, confused.

"I'm leaving you to think things through. Call me when you've come to a decision," I said, pulling on my jeans.

"I thought you were going to fuck me?" he asked belligerently.

"What?"

"You said you'd fuck me, so I could experience you while I was still human," he said.

"Yeah, well, I think things have changed, no?" I asked.

"Why? I still want you, don't you want me?"

"Of course I do, more than you know, I just thought that since you were having second thoughts, it would be best for me to leave." Brian didn't answer me, he just moved away.

He made his way to his bed and laid down. Picking up the lube, he squirted some on his hand and wet his fingers. Reaching down, he spread his legs and pressed his fingers inside himself. With his other hand, he caressed his cock lightly. Watching him stroke and finger himself caused my cock to harden immediately.

"Brian, what are you doing?" I asked, opening my jeans to free my erection.

"Showing you what you'll be missing if you leave now," he said while moaning.

Moving over to the bed, I reached my hand out and placed it over his. We stroked his cock together. Kicking my jeans off, I climbed on the bed and settled in between his thighs. I continued stroking him as I pulled his fingers out and replaced them with my own. He shivered as my cold fingers pressed into his heat. His body was so warm that my fingers felt scalded. He closed his eyes as I continued stroking him and thrusting my fingers in and out of him in a matching rhythm.

"I'm ready," he said as he moved his hand from his cock to mine.

"Relax, Brian, all in good time," I said continuing to thrust my fingers as I stroked him. Since Brian was expressing indecision, I wanted to make the most of my time with him as I wasn't sure if this would be the only time I'd be with him like this.

"Now, Edward. I'm ready, please," Brian begged.

Sighing in defeat, I grabbed my cock and positioned it at his entrance. Lifting his legs up, I put them on my shoulders, leaned over, and kissed him for all he was worth. I wanted Brian to know what he'd be missing if he said no, if he turned me down. He looked up at me with his eyes full of lust. Pushing inside of him, I had to gasp as his heat slowly engulfed me.

"Shit Edward, slowly, okay? I don't bottom like ever, so you need to take it slow," he said gasping.

I held myself still to give him time to adjust. The thought that Brian was giving himself to me like this, something he very rarely did, was causing all my emotions to rise up in me. I knew that if I didn't get control of myself, and soon, I'd be cumming in seconds.

"Ready baby," Brian gasped out.

Sliding myself all the way in, I had to close my eyes as pleasure crashed through me. Pulling almost all the way out, I slammed back into him hard, smiling when I heard him moan. My passion took over as I continued slamming into him, angling my hips to hit his pleasure point with every thrust. Looking down at him, I was in awe of how beautiful he was in the throes of passion. His face was flushed, his hair awry, his lips swollen from our kisses earlier, and his cock – hard and oozing. His eyes met mine, and he smiled at me.

"Fuck me, Edward, claim me and make me yours," he whispered.

His words hit me like a ton of bricks and I snapped. Picking his legs up, I bent them so far back that his ass was in the air. Holding him like that, I continued slamming into him hard and fast. He was mine, no one else's, and I wasn't going to let him forget it. Turning my head, I rubbed my cheek against his thigh and took a deep breath, breathing in his unique scent. My mouth flooded with venom, and as I swallowed, Brian caught my eye and gave me a slight nod. I nodded back and sunk my teeth into his thigh as I continued thrusting into him at a bruising pace.

Brian threw his head back and screamed as he came all over his stomach, chest and face. Feeling his muscles clench around my cock, coupled with the taste of his blood in my mouth, ripped my orgasm from me. Tearing my mouth away from his thigh, I leaned forward kissing him deeply as I came. I could taste his cum on his lips, and proceeded to lick his face clean as my cock continued to throb within him.

"Fuck, Edward," he gasped out, "That was, holy fuck, unbelievable."

Making my way back to his mouth, I kissed him again only letting go to lick his wound and seal it. I released his legs and brought his body back down onto the bed.

"It was something, wasn't it?" I said as I massaged the kinks out of his legs. The fear that he would chose to walk away from me was crashing through me and I couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes. Pulling out of him, I got off the bed and grabbed my clothes.

"You're going?" he asked.

"Yeah, call me when you decide what you want to do," I said solemnly.

Sitting up, he cleaned off his stomach and chest with the sheet and then looked up at me. "If I decide against being turned, does that mean this is over?" he asked, motioning between us.

"I think so. It would be far too dangerous for us to be together if you remained human. One false move and I could kill you without even realizing it until it was too late. Then there's the fact that being a human surrounded by vampires is not really a good thing. Plus, after a while, our age difference would become noticeable. I'll always be young, but you'll continue to age. It just wouldn't work, Brian. If we are going to be together, then you have to be turned. I'm not saying it has to be tomorrow, or even next week, but eventually and the sooner the better." By now, I was fully dressed. Leaning over, I kissed him deeply.

"Call me when you decide, okay? I left my number by your phone," I whispered against his lips. Pulling away, I strode out of the bedroom to the loft door.

"How long will you wait for me to call?" he called after me.

"Forever, I'll wait forever," I said, pulling the door shut behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Well hello all! I know it's been a LONG time since I updated this story. Wasn't sure if I would since it was supposed to be a one shot, but the boys just kept talking. I know I've also been fail on review replies; I'll try to be better in the future! As always, have to give a big thanks to OCDJen and Ealasaid77 for working their magic on my chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

"_Call me when you decide, okay? I left my number by your phone,' I whispered against his lips. Pulling away, I strode out of the bedroom to the loft door._

"_How long will you wait for me to call?" he called after me._

"_Forever, I'll wait forever," I said, pulling the door shut behind me._

Chapter 3

It had been a week since I left Brian's loft, and I had yet to hear from him. Every day that went by without word from him left me just a little bit sadder. The thought that he might refuse to be turned was enough to break me. For so long I had waited to find my mate and the idea of having to endure eternity without him was almost too much for me to bear. Alice tried her best to comfort me, but it wasn't working.

When I told Brian I would wait for him forever, I was telling the truth. He was my mate, my chosen one. There was no one else who could ever make me feel the way that he did. My body would never feel the same connection to someone else, as it did with him. There was so much I wanted to do with him, and share with him. All of the places that I had travelled to would have been so much better when seen with him. The different things that I had done or experienced would have so much more meaning when done with him. Depression over this loss was settling over me like a bank of clouds on a rainy day. I couldn't shake them and I was sinking deeper and deeper into despair.

Emmett thought I was being a little melodramatic about things.

"Listen, Edward, you should have just done it. I mean, once he was turned and he saw how much better things were this way, he would have loved it. You are being way too sentimental for your own good. Seek him out, romance him, fuck him, do whatever you have to do to convince him to make the right decision. I, for one, do not want to spend eternity with you sulking over your lost mate. Got me?"

"Yes, Emmett, I got you," I replied soberly. "Forcing him was never an option, as I want him to come to me of his own free will, not because he was forced to. Do you understand?"

"Of course I understand, Edward, but I just hate seeing you like this. All we want is for you to be happy, man, that's it."

"Believe me, I know you just want my happiness and I appreciate it. But, I have to do this my way. If Brian comes to me, I want it to be of his own free will, not because he didn't have a choice in the matter," I explained.

Emmett put his hands up in appeasement. "Okay, okay, I'll drop it, bro. Just know that we will always be here for you no matter what."

"I know it, Em, I know it," I said laughing.

"Emmett, are you still harassing him?" Rosalie enquired as she entered the room. "I thought I told you to leave him alone?"

"Rosie, come on, I was just trying to help a brother out, that's all," Emmett said while moving behind me.

"It's okay, Rosalie, he really didn't bother me at all," I answered her question since Emmett failed to do so.

"Are you sure, Edward? I know how important it is to you that Brian makes this choice by himself. And, I know what it's like to not have a choice."

"Rosie?" Emmett's voice trembled as he spoke.

Rosalie gave him a sweet smile before continuing. "Now, I'm not saying that I'm not happy that I'm with Emmett, but if I had a chance to be human again and have children I would take it in a heartbeat."

"Oh, Rosie," Emmett murmured as he pulled her into a hug. "You know I wish things could have been different, but if you were never turned, we never would have met."

"Shh, Emmett, it's okay, I'm okay," Rosalie whispered.

Clearing my throat to get their attention, I said my goodbyes and made my escape. Instead of feeling better after hearing about Rosalie's feelings, I felt worse. In my case, Brian had a choice. He was able to decide what direction he wanted his future to go in. Rosalie never had a choice and had her chance at motherhood was taken away from her. In Carlisle's defense, he had to make a split second decision because when he came across Rosalie, she was at death's door.

Knowing how Rosalie felt only reinforced my determination to leave Brian alone until he contacted me.

Another week went by without any word from Brian and I was starting to go a little crazy. The temptation to go to the club and seek him out or drop by his apartment unannounced was growing stronger every day. It was taking all of my willpower to keep myself in check.

"Edward?" Alice's voice sounded so loud in the stillness of the woods. I had been spending a lot of time in the woods to keep my mind off of Brian.

"Over here, Alice," I yelled watching the direction her voice came from until she came into view.

"I thought I'd find you here," she laughed. "You've become kind of predictable lately."

"Can't help it," I sighed. "It's a lot harder than I thought, this waiting thing."

"Yes, it is. Having patience is hard under normal circumstances, never mind when your heart hangs in the balance. There is a silver lining to your waiting game though," Alice teased.

"What's that?" I asked not being able to find one myself.

"The fact that I can't 'see' anything means that Brian hasn't made a decision yet. That means there is still a chance, a very good chance, that he'll say yes."

"How do you figure that? Normally when people avoid making a decision it's because they know it will hurt the other parties involved. He probably doesn't want to deal with me and my reaction so he's putting it off," I stated sadly.

"Or maybe, he's having a hard time coming to terms with saying goodbye to his old life, and his friends and family. Maybe that's why it's taking him so long to decide," Alice said smugly.

"Okay, perhaps you're right. I hope you're right," I murmured.

"Well, try to stay positive until you know otherwise, all right?" she asked.

"Of course, Alice. I believe in the power of positive thinking!" I laughed.

Laughing with me, Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me up to a standing position. "Let's go home, Edward, you can worry about this tomorrow."

When we got back to the house, everyone was waiting for us.

"Edward, Alice, there you are! We've been waiting for you," Carlisle stated as we walked in.

"What's up Carlisle?" I questioned.

"We were wondering how long you were going to wait for Brian to reach out to you," Carlisle responded.

"Why? What difference does it make?" I demanded.

"Well, none of us enjoy seeing you this upset and depressed. We wanted to do something to cheer you up; maybe all of us go on a trip together. But, I wanted to wait until whatever your deadline was passed." Carlisle answered.

"There is no deadline, Carlisle. I told Brian I'd wait forever for him and that's what I plan to do."

"Forever is a long time to be alone, Edward. It's not feasible for you to wait forever for him," Esme said softly.

"Technically, you can't wait forever, Edward. Brian is continuing to age everyday, and eventually, the age difference appearance wise would be so great that it wouldn't be feasible to change him," Jasper explained.

"You're right, Jasper. However, it's only been two weeks, and I feel I need to give him more time than that to make a decision. After all, this is a life changing decision. Once he is turned, he can never go back to the way it was," I snapped.

"Okay, Edward, calm down," Alice chimed in. "We are just trying to help you. You know we worry about you, and we just want you to be happy."

"I know, Alice, I know. Jasper, I'm sorry I snapped. Guess I'm a little more upset about this than I thought." Walking over to Jasper, I pulled him into a hug.

"So, how about that trip?" Emmett's booming voice made us all jump.

"Edward?" Esme asked.

What do I do? Do I sit around waiting for Brian to call, or do I go on the trip with my family and get my mind off of things?

"You can always come back when he calls you, Edward," Rosalie suggested.

"She's right, you can come back. At least in the meantime maybe you will have some fun and get your mind off of things," Jasper smiled happily as he finished talking.

"Okay, I'll come. Where are we going?" Alice jumped me before I got my last word out, and was joined by the whole family smashing me in a group hug. As I was being smothered in hugs and kisses, my phone rang and everyone froze, especially Alice.

"Answer it, Edward, it's him. He's made his decision," Alice whispered leaving the room.

One by one the family followed her as the phone continued to ring.

This was the moment I'd been waiting for since I last saw Brian two weeks ago, and yet I was frozen.

"Answer it!" Alice screamed from the other room jolting me from my frozen state.

"Hello?" I murmured hesitantly.

"Edward?" Brian asked. Hearing his voice again was heaven and I took a moment to savor the peace that washed over me.

"Hey, Brian. Yes, it's me," I gushed out like a teenager with a crush.

"Edward, great to hear your voice again! You got a minute?" he inquired.

"Sure I do. What's up?" My voice might have sound calm, but my insides were in turmoil. If my heart were still beating, it would have been beating a mile a minute.

"Do you think you could come over here, so we could talk?" he questioned hesitantly.

"Brian, there's really nothing to talk about unless you have more questions, or have come to a decision," I answered.

"Well, that's just it, Edward. I came to a decision and really need to talk to you about it," he stated in a rush of words.

My world started spinning the second the words left Brian's mouth. He made a decision. Was it going to be the one I wanted him to make, or did he take such a long time deciding because he knew I wouldn't be happy with his answer?

"Edward? Are you there?" Brian asked.

"Yes, I'm here. You just caught me by surprise that's all. So, you came to a decision?" I inquired as I scrambled to get my thoughts together.

"I did, and I'd really like it if you'd come over now so we can talk about it," Brian murmured.

"Sure, when?" I had to stay strong. If Brian decided against being with me, I had to keep it together and move on. Right now, my priority was getting through this conversation in one piece.

"Can you come over now? I know I took awhile to make the decision, but now that I did I really want to get this over and done with," Brian said determinedly.

"Coming over now works for me too, as I'd like to get some closure on this as well," I stated honestly.

"Great, see you soon." Brian hung up and I remained standing there holding the phone to my ear for a good two or three minutes after the phone went dead. Shaking myself from the fog I was in, I went in search of Alice. There was no way I was going to be able to wait to speak to Brian to find out what his decision was. Knowing now would help me prepare myself and enable me to act in a mature and considerate manner when we finally spoke. Alice would be able to tell me exactly what I would be facing when I walked into Brian's loft later.

"She's gone." Jasper's voice greeted me as I entered the living room.

"What? What do you mean she is gone? She was just here!" Incredulity filled my voice.

"She knew you would come looking for her to get some answers, and she didn't feel it was her place to give them to you. You need to hear what Brian has to say from him, not Alice," Jasper snapped.

Sighing, I shook my head. "You're right, Jasper, you're right. Alice is not responsible for me, it would just have been nice to know what I was up against, that's all," I explained reasonably.

"While I agree with you, Alice didn't. She felt so strongly about it, that she just ran out shouting for us to tell you to go quickly and stay strong and true to yourself. Otherwise, she just took off," Jasper calmly finished speaking and headed for the door. "Everyone else is getting ready for our 'family trip'. We all wish you the best, Edward. We really do."

"Believe me, I know you do, Jasper, and I appreciate it immensely. Thank Alice for me, will you? While I'm a little upset that she would just desert me like that, I can understand why she did it. She is absolutely right. Brian and I need to talk this through without Alice's input," I spoke quietly as the realization hit me that this was it, the moment I had been waiting for since I left Brian's loft a couple of weeks ago.

Turning on my heel, I made my way through the house and to my car without encountering anyone. Hoping that Brian's decision was a positive one, I hopped in my car and headed to his place. Once I arrived at Brian's, I sat in the car for a few minutes contemplating how my life was gong to change. Of course I was hoping it would change for the better, but if it didn't, I was going to wish Brian well and leave. He deserved happiness and if he wasn't going to be happy with me, I was going to make sure he was able to move on with his life without any guilt or hard feelings from me.

Exiting the car, I made my up to the loft door. Knocking on it, I bounced on my heels as I heard Brian make his way over to the door. When he opened the door, I was met with the biggest and brightest smile I had ever seen. It was as if the sun was shining right on my face, it was blinding. Realizing what this meant, I picked Brian up and spun him around whooping and hollering the whole time. Planting a passionate kiss on his lips, I had to ask, "Are you sure? Are you absolutely, positively sure?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life!" Brian gushed, still smiling brightly.

"While I am so very glad to hear that, I just want to make sure you are positive about this. Once it is done, it can't be undone. You do understand that, don't you?" I had to ask. Brian had to be absolutely sure about this, and I didn't want my happiness to influence his actions.

"Will you stop asking me?" Brian demanded, wrapping his legs around my waist. "There is no way I could be any surer than I am now. The last two weeks have been spent analyzing every different scenario that I could think of. Going through the pros and cons became my bedtime ritual. With all of the thinking and rationalizing that I have done over the last few weeks, one thing was clear to me and that was you. You never left my mind, or my heart. You were the constant that helped me keep it all together and enabled me to make the decision that I did. I want you, Edward, and I need you. There's no way I want to go through life without you and if that means crossing over to your side then so be it. I'm okay with everything that has to happen, don't doubt it for a minute. I said I was sure, and I am, 100%."

After Brian finished his tirade, he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "I am yours, Edward, and you are mine. Nothing, and no one, is going to change that," he whispered while placing soft kisses all over my face.

Moving over to the couch, I sat down with Brian on my lap. Closing my eyes, I relished the feel of Brian's lips on my face, and the smell of his scent in the air. He was going to be mine for all eternity, and I was happier than I had ever been in life or in death. His warmth was something I would miss, though, as was the smell and taste of his blood. Needing to experience those things one more time, I slowly pried Brian off of me so I could look into his eyes.

"When do you want to do this?" I asked him directly.

"This weekend would be good," he responded. "I'm all caught up at work, and I could always tell the guys we got back together and went away to celebrate. That should buy me some time."

"That's actually a good cover story, but it doesn't give you a lot of time to get everything in place, does it?"

"Actually, I already have everything in place. I spoke with Ted and Cynthia and told them I wanted to take a step back and focus on other aspects of my life. They both agreed to accept responsibility for the day-to-day operations of the business, and I would do my part even from afar if need be. As for my friends, they were so shocked that I was looking to settle into a lifelong relationship with you, that they didn't really ask too many questions. I did explain that in the beginning I would want to spend some time just with you as this was a very new experience for me, and they seemed to accept it pretty well," Brian finished speaking and took a deep breath.

"Seems like everything is a go then," I stated. "And while I am very happy about that, there is one thing that we have to do before we go any further."

"And what's that?" Brian asked as he kissed his way down to my neck.

Putting my lips close to his ear, I whispered, "We need to make love at least one more time before I turn you."

Brian pulled back and looked me in the eye. "Let's go," he said laughing, "I'm ready."

Getting off the couch, I made my way into the bedroom and lay Brian down on the bed. The last time I was here I wasn't sure if I would ever see Brian again, or get a chance to touch him again. Now, here I was getting the opportunity to spend eternity with him, and I was going to make the most of every moment.

Moving closer to Brian, I pressed a soft kiss to his lips. We continued kissing as I lifted his shirt off of him and threw it on the floor. Throwing him back on the bed, my mouth found his nipple and I began to lick and suck it. His moans filled the room and I could feel his arousal pressing against my thigh. Moving over to his other nipple, I continued my kissing and sucking as he fisted his hands in my hair and bucked his hips up against me. Working my way up his chest and neck, I reached his lips and gave him a deep kiss. Probing his mouth with my tongue, I realized there was something about the way Brian tasted that made me crazy. It was a mix of bourbon and beer and something that was pure Brian. I really hoped he wouldn't lose that taste when he was turned.

Brian started getting a little aggressive, and pushed my shirt off my shoulders. Leaving a trail of kisses down his neck and chest, I made my way down to his happy trail. Unsnapping his pants, I pulled them off to find that he was going commando. Taking a deep breath, I enjoyed having his scent surround me. Opening my eyes, I was met with the sight of his glorious dick right in front of me. He was rock hard and oozing precum. Unable to control myself, I licked his head cleaning it up.

Dipping my tongue into his slit, Brian thrusted his hips up at me causing me to put one hand on his hip to hold him down. "Hmm, Brian. You taste delicious." Taking his dick into my mouth, I bobbed my head up and down, alternating between sucking it in deep and running my tongue up and down his length. He was moaning and tossing his head from side to side. Wrapping my hand around the base of his dick, I moved it in time with my mouth. He arched his back to push himself deeper into my mouth, and I accepted him. Letting him fuck my mouth, I moaned at the feeling as he put his fingers lightly in my hair to brace himself.

"Oh, shit, Edward. That feels so good. I'm not gonna last long." I sucked hard, and I could tell he was close to the brink. I took my hand off his hip and reached down to cup his balls. Rolling them gently through my fingers, I sucked him in so deep he hit the back of my throat. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Brian yelled, while thrusting his hips up and down erratically.

He came then, shooting hot spurts of cum down my throat and I swallowed it all. After I licked him clean, I finally let his softening cock slip from my mouth. Reaching down, he grabbed my arm and pulled me up into a deep kiss.

"That was amazing!" Brian gushed while laughing. "What's next?"

"Whatever you want," I moaned while sucking on his neck.

"I want you to fuck me," he whispered in my ear as he licked my earlobe and started stroking my dick. "And, while you're fucking me, just as I'm cumming, I want you to do it."

"Do what?" I asked, confused.

"Turn me, I want you to turn me as you're fucking me, right as I'm cumming," he moaned as he pushed me on my back and sucked my dick into his mouth.

Lifting my head up, I looked at him. "Are you serious?"

Taking his mouth off of me for a second, he answered, "Totally serious. What do you say?" he inquired as he bent down to continue sucking me.

"Have you thought this through?" I mumbled out as the pleasurable feeling of his mouth on my dick washed through me.

Letting me slip from his mouth, Brian sat up and started stroking my dick so he could speak. "I have thought this through. It's a very scary experience to think about undergoing, and I thought that if we were in the midst of doing something pleasurable it might make it easier to bear. Don't you think?"

Lying there, I began thrusting my hips up as Brian continued stroking me. He was right. It would be easier for him if his mind and body were preoccupied with more pleasurable things than being drained. I would just have to check with Carlisle to make sure there was nothing that could go wrong in that situation.

"Well?" Brian nudged me as he spread my legs and caressed my hole. "What do you think?"

"I think I need to check with Carlisle first, but other than that, it's a great idea," I moaned out as Brian pushed two of his fingers in through my tight ring of muscles.

My orgasm was fast approaching as Brian continued to stroke my dick in rhythm with his fingers pumping my ass. "Shit...cumming!" I screamed as my orgasm ripped through me. Brian slammed his lips over my dick and drank me down like a dying man in a desert would a glass of water. He continued sucking me until my dick slipped, spent, from his mouth. Sitting up, he looked at me.

"How soon can we do it?" he inquired.

"Whenever you want. The family went on a trip so the house is empty," I said while kissing his neck.

"Tomorrow then. I'll pack first thing, we'll make love one last time, and then we'll do it." With that, Brian flopped down next to me covering us with the blankets and curling into my side.

"Tomorrow it is then," I grinned as I pulled my mate close against me.

_**A/N2: Hope you guys enjoyed it! There is probably only going to be one or two more chapters to this just to show Brian's transformation (which many of you PM'd me about!) and maybe a glimpse of their future. Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been a while. RL and work have greatly interfered with my writing time. Wish I could say it won't happen again, but it probably will. Hope you enjoy.**

"_How soon can we do it?" he inquired._

"_Whenever you want. The family went on a trip so the house is empty," I said while kissing his neck._

"_Tomorrow then. I'll pack first thing, we'll make love one last time, and then we'll do it "With that, Brian flopped down next to me covering us with the blankets and curling into my side._

"_Tomorrow it is then," I grinned as I pulled my mate close against me._

Chapter 4

The next morning found Brian and I packing up the remainder of his belongings. He was leaving all of his furniture here, and was just taking clothes and other essentials he felt he would need for the next few weeks. As far as we were concerned, this was going to be an extended vacation. Brian wanted to eventually get back to his business, and keeping his loft would make that so much easier for us. It would provide us with a home base, a place that was just for us.

My phone call with Carlisle that morning had gone well. He thought the idea of us doing it during sex was a good one, and would actually aid Brian into the transition by keeping him distracted from what was actually going on. He offered to come back and help me as Brian went through his change, but I declined his offer. Brian wanted us to be alone, so alone we would be.

Adding a suitcase to the growing pile by the door, Brian finally uttered the words I was waiting to hear. "I think that's it," he said putting his hands on his hips.

"Finally!" I yelled. Grabbing him, I picked him up off the floor and kissed him deeply. "Now we can get to the fun stuff!"

"Hmm," he mumbled around my lips. "Don't we have to get to your house first?"

"But I thought you wanted to make love first? You know, before we did it?"

"I did, I mean, I do, but I thought we'd make love and as we both came, you'd do it. It's not that I don't want you now, I just don't know how long my nerves will hold out," he explained nervously.

"Oh, okay, I understand. " Grabbing his bags from the floor, I made my way out. "Let's go now because I can't wait."

Laughing, Brian locked up his loft and followed me out.

The drive to the house was quiet. Both of us were contemplating what was going to happen next. While I was excited at the thought of my mate soon being mine forever, I was a little anxious since Brian was afraid of what he would have to go through during his change. The fear he was feeling was palpable, and I could smell its scent permeating the car.

"Brian," I said softly as I reached over and grabbed his hand, "We don't have to do this today if you don't want too. If you feel you need a little more time to adjust to the idea, it's okay."

Keeping his eyes on the road, Brian squeezed my hand tightly before he answered. "It's not that I have doubts about you, or us, it's just that I know there is no turning back from this. My whole life as I know it is going to change. Once it's done, it's done. The finality of it all is frightening me tremendously."

"I wish I could tell you I could understand how you feel, but I can't. It's been so long since I've been changed that I really don't remember all that much about it, to be honest. Plus, I was on my deathbed at the time, and my parents were already dead, so I wasn't leaving anything or anyone behind like you are."

"It's not that. My family and I aren't close so I'm not really worried about missing them. As for my friends, they are used to me traveling and disappearing from time to time so they will adjust to my change in availability just fine," he responded.

"So, what is it then? What's bothering you?" I asked.

"The finality of it all, I guess. The thought that once it's done there's no turning back. When I first found out I'd be young and beautiful forever, I was thrilled because that's what I always wanted. Now, I'm wondering if there's more to life than just looks and youth. My feelings for you have shown me that there is, but I'm still afraid," he replied honestly.

Squeezing his hand, I reassured him with my words. "Brian, you will always be young and beautiful. You will be rich and you will travel the world and experience life in a way that is only possible for very few. But most of all, you will have me, your mate, to share your life with. You can't imagine how wonderful things are going to be between us once your change is complete. Trust me, okay?" I pleaded.

Brian nodded his head as he kept gazing out the window. We didn't speak another word about it, and my anxiety grew the closer we got to the house. If Brian changed his mind, I would honor his request, but I would be devastated. I couldn't even entertain the notion of that happening as the thought of being without him was too much for me to bear.

Once we arrived at the house, I gave Brian a tour. He got quite a laugh when he saw all of the high school diplomas I had.

"You think it's funny?" I joked, pushing him up against the wall.

"Yes, I do. High school sucked balls the first time around, and I can't even imagine someone attending it again, willingly!" he cackled out.

"We really had no choice. For many years there was no way we could stay in any town and pretend to be anything other than high school students. Now, with plastic surgery and the like, looking younger is the norm so we don't stand out as much. Believe me, high school was no fun, but we make the best of it," I explained.

"Guess I could understand that. You had to do what needed to be done to keep your secret safe, I respect that. Still think it's funny, though," he joked.

Pressing a kiss against his lips, I laughed. "You just wait until you have to do something boring. Then I'll be laughing at you."

"Keep kissing me, and you can laugh at me all you want," Brian said.

"Let's go to our room," I suggested. "We'll be more comfortable there."

Making our way to the bedroom, Brian gave the room a cursory look, grabbed me and pulled me down on the bed. "Do it fast, no foreplay or anything. Okay? Let's just get to the main event."

"Are you sure? Foreplay might relax you a little bit, maybe we should.."

"No!" he interrupted me. "My nerves are shot, okay. Please, just do it."

"Okay, baby, okay. Trust me," I murmured as I kissed his lips while my hands unbuttoned his shirt. Brian broke away from the kiss to rip off his shoes, socks, jeans and boxers.

"Now it's your turn," he smirked as he divested me of my clothing and pulled me up against him. The second our dicks slid against each others, I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my body. Upon hearing Brian's shocked exclamation, I realized he must have felt it too.

Throwing him back on the bed, my mouth found his nipple and I began to lick and suck it. Brian's moans filled the room and I could feel his arousal pressing against mine. He fisted his hands in my hair and bucked his hips up against me, while I kissed his lips, probing his mouth with my tongue. Breaking the kiss, I gave Brian a little nod to signal that it was showtime, He nodded back to give his consent.

Kneeling up on the bed, I positioned myself between Brian's legs and gave him a deep kiss. Pulling back from him so I could see his face, I picked up the bottle of lube and squirted some on my fingers, and on his ass.

"I love you, Brian," I promised him as I slid one of my fingers down to his puckered hole and caressed it. His body tensed when he felt my finger press through his tight ring of muscles and gain entrance to his warm, wet heat.

"I love you, too, Edward," he moaned, and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he did.

Continuing to thrust my finger in and out of him, I caressed his dick with my other hand. When he started pushing back on my finger, I added another and continued to work him scissoring my fingers to loosen him up. Watching his eyes, I could see them darken and go out of focus. Removing my fingers from his body, I placed the tip of my dick at his entrance.

"You ready, baby?" I asked him while brushing his hair off his face.

"Yes, I'm ready, Edward," he answered. He lifted his body up off the bed to kiss me. The kiss was frantic, fraught with both fear and excitement. As we continued kissing, I pressed my dick against his entrance letting just the head slip in.

"Fuck!" Brian yelled, causing my body to freeze.

"Are you okay, Brian? Do you want me to stop?" I asked.

"No way! I'm fine, just a little nervous, that's all," I could feel his body slowly start to relax.

Nodding my head, I proceeded to press myself inside of him inch by inch. "Feel good, Brian?"

"Fuck yes, Edward! More, please," he begged.

Complying with his wishes, I started thrusting in and out of him at a slow, steady pace. "I want you to always remember this, what it was like the two of us together while you were still human. It's going to seem like nothing compared to the sex we will have after you've been turned. The sensations you are experiencing now will be magnified a thousand fold," I promised as I continued stroking his dick, rubbing my finger over the tip to wipe the precum that was oozing out of his slit. Brian was moaning and grabbing at my arms as I continued to fuck him.

It felt incredible being inside of him, and I couldn't believe how amazing it felt. With all of the men I had been with, none of them had ever felt as good as Brian did because he was my mate. While inside of him, I felt complete, satisfied, and as if I were finally where I truly belonged. More determined than ever to please him, I angled my hips a little to try to hit his sweet spot. After a couple of thrusts, Brian screamed out, "Holy shit, Edward!" and I knew I found it.

Continuing to thrust at that angle so I hit his prostate every time, I increased my pace. The familiar coil in my stomach was starting to build and I knew I would be cumming soon. Closing my eyes, I enjoyed the powerful feelings coursing through me as I continued to thrust in and out of him. Brian began raising his hips to meet mine with every thrust. He lifted himself up on his elbows and grabbed my head to kiss me again.

As I kept on thrusting, I could feel my dick swell inside of him. "Fuck, Brian, baby, I'm close. Cum for me, please," I pleaded as I continued pumping his dick in time with my thrusts.

"Fuck, Edward, I'm coming, too." His dick erupted, shooting hot cum all over our stomachs. I could feel his ass clutching around my dick. He closed his eyes. The sight of him was enough to throw me over the edge and I could feel my dick get impossibly harder before pumping my cum within him. As the last of my seed shot into him, I sunk my teeth into his neck and began to drink. The taste of his blood prolonged my orgasm making it seem never ending. Brian was thrashing underneath me as the last moments of pleasure left his body to be replaced by the burning pain that would consume him for the next three days.

Pulling my lips from his neck, I licked the wound to seal it and pulled out of Brian. He immediately curled himself up into a ball. Brushing my lips into the crease of his arms, his wrists, the back of his knees, wherever I could reach, I bit him in every spot so the venom would spread quicker. The more venom in his system, the better it would be for him.

When I was done, I pulled a chair close to the bed and waited for the sound I knew would be coming soon. After a few minutes I heard it, a frantic pounding in his chest as his heartbeat changed. He began thrashing and moaning as the change commenced.

The pain had to be unfathomable to him. The time of my change was so long ago that I barely remembered it, but I did remember that it hurt, a lot. Brian was moving around and groaning, but there was nothing I could do for him. All I could do was sit there and listen to his shrieks and his pleas for death to come and take him. After securing him to the bed, I caressed his body with cold compresses to try to alleviate the pain and the heat of the burning, but I didn't know if it actually helped. Carlisle wasn't sure that there was anything that could assist in the change, unfortunately. Doing what I did was more for me so I didn't feel quite so helpless.

I sat in that chair for three days and watched as my mate was tortured by the immense pain of the change. The only thing that kept me going was the fact that at the end of all of this, he would be mine forever.

Carlisle, and the rest of the family, called me many times over the three days that I waited to reassure me that everything was going to be okay. As I was speaking to him, Brian's body began to calm down slowly. Of course I panicked not knowing what was going on, but Carlisle assured me that this was normal. The fire was retreating from Brian's body, one part at a time. His heart would be the last organ to expel the heat. It was almost over. Removing the restraints from his wrists and ankles, all I could do now was wait.

Hanging up the phone, I paced the room like a caged tiger. These last few minutes were going to be worse than the whole three days had been. Hearing a moan, I turned to see Brian's back arching off the bed for what seemed like forever, but was probably no more than a minute. He slumped back down and his heart started beating with a deep sounding thud, stuttered three times and then, there was no sound. He wasn't even breathing anymore.

As I stood there transfixed, Brian's eyes opened.


End file.
